LOS CONFINES DE LA REALIDAD
by marirroma
Summary: Que sucedería si Kagome hubiera tenido otra edad y otra preparación, cuando ocurrió el suceso del pozo. Que pasaría si tuviera 18 años y fuera una mujer inteligente y hábil, que su madre la había educado en casa bajo estándares tradicionalistas, siguiendo la tradición familiar de que las mujeres, tuvieran que ser unas sacerdotisas. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…
1. CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA AL PASADO

**CAPITULO 1: LLEGADA AL PASADO**

**KAGOME POV**

Como era costumbre me levante a las 6 de la mañana y me prepare poniéndome mis vaqueros color caqui y un jersey negro. Había roto con Hoyo 2 semanas atrás por no querer abandonar mis tendencias tradicionalistas y haber ido más lejos en nuestra poco fructífera relación. Tome mis playeras del vestíbulo y Salí a correr mis 2 horas matutina por el vecindario y el inicio del bosque. Tenia cinturón negro en varias arte de combate como karate y taekuondo, entre otras . Practicaba tiro con arco en objetivos fijos y en movimiento.

Tenía pensado participar en la competencia de tiro con arco del próximo año, era una de las mejores ya que quede en 2º posición a causa de que movieron "levemente" la diana y no di en el centro.

Cuando volví pasadas las 8:15 mi hermano Sota, salía corriendo hacia el instituto, era mi cumpleaños número 18 lo agradecí y subí a mi cuarto a cambiarme y después abrir mi regalo, la verdad fue que antes me di una ducha rápida, porque estaba sudando bastante, me puse una falda estilo uniforme escolar con unas sandalias cómodas de tacón, me recogí en un moño mi largo cabello color azabache, que me llegaba a la cintura.

Nuestro gato, Buyo, apareció en la puerta cuando me dirigía a la cocina, mi abuelo mientras desayunaba, me volvió a contar la leyenda de la perla Shikon, era hermosa, misteriosa y sobre todo bella. Desde hacía varios días me encontraba extraña y mas fuera de lugar de lo habitual

El abuelo me regalo un collar de oro con el emblema de mi familia, fabricado para una sacerdotisa de mi familia en el siglo V. siendo una herencia que pasaba de mujer a mujer, en el cumpleaños nº 18., siendo la que lo recibe la miko mas fuerte de la generación.

Una de mis antepasadas hace 5 siglos, una tía-abuela lejana, sello a un hanyou, es un semi-demonio , la hermana mediana no se separaba de Kikio por lo que la vio morir tras hacer el sello y su hermana menor fue enviada a una aldea lejana y una sacerdotisa la educo, de esa provengo yo.

La cena fue muy tradicionalista, desde los 13 años había tenido sueños extraños y empecé a mostrarme más receptiva a las cosas del templo, encontré antiguos diarios, de sacerdotisas de la familia. Desde que lo encontré pase mi tiempo libre en transcribirlos, en cuadernillos en japonés moderno, lo que redujo aun mas mi circulo social, a solo 3 amigas y mi novio.

Llegue a dominar muchos ritos antiguos, mejor que mi abuelo, ya que era un monje de fachada, un cuentista con todas las letras; yo solo le consideraba un aspirante a monje.

La semana me presentaba buenos augurios, mientras buscaba al abuelo y su remedio contra el lumbago, encontré a Sota en el cobertizo del pozo sellado, era lo más antiguo que había en el terreno del templo.

-Sota, ¿que buscas?- el me explico que Buyo, había entrado y que no podía salir y maullaba en busca de ayuda-. Llévale esto al abuelo- el cogió el frasco con el remedio, asintió y salió corriendo en su busca, entre con cuidado, las maderas ya estaban viejas y se podían romper- ¡BUYO!

Un sonido extraño salió del pozo, por mera curiosidad, me acerque a él a mirar lo que sucedía, detrás del pozo estaba el gato jugando con una extraña concha, seguro un regalo del abuelo, tenía la cola atrapada por una biga de madera, con cuidado retire la sujeción de la cola y con el objeto en la boca salió huyendo del recinto. Oí otro golpe y después una madera golpear la pared.

Me gire y entre en sock al ver al extraño bicho que salía del pozo, parecía una mujer con la zona de las piernas como un ciempiés parecía que tenia 6 brazos, y reacciono gritando ye intentando salir de ahí. Pero la criatura la tomo de la cintura y ambas cayeron al pozo.

Parecíamos que estábamos en otra dimensión, o en un túnel entre 2 sitios, intente librarme de forma fácil, pero me era imposible, a si que intentando liberar energía provoque que me soltara, quitándola un par de brazos, por accidente. Empezó a gritar y refunfuñar.

- La perla Shikon, tú la posees- me grito mientras nos separábamos ella parecía caer y yo elevarme. Me mire y vi un leve destello salir de mi costado ¿qué era eso?, era del mismo color que salía de vez en cuando de mis flechas.

Note suelo debajo mío por lo que mire hacia arriba y vi el cielo, tarde en comprender que estaba en el fondo de un pozo, por lo que trepe las paredes, estaban húmedas y algo resbaladizas, por lo que caí un par de veces manchándome un poco de barro.

Al salir me fije que estaba en el centro de un claro estaba lleno de hierba y flores estando rodeados por un frondoso bosque, nada de eso me sonaba familiar, por lo que con cuidado me senté en el borde u repase la situación.

1- caí en el pozo que llevaba años sellado

2- un bicho me tomo y usando mis poderes pude quitármelo

3- fuera del pozo donde estoy solo hay hierba, flores y bosque.

4- el pozo de casa, está dentro de una especie de cabaña de madera

Posible conclusión:

**¡¿no estoy en el templo?!**

* * *

esta historia seria si Kagome, hubiera estado mas preparada para el suceso del pozo, siendo ya a sus 18 años una prometedora miko, sin miedo a los yonkais. lo del pozo provoca en ella un estado de sock, vamos creía que ya no existían esas criaturas.

intentare subir el siguiente antes del viernes


	2. CAPITULO 2: EL PASADO, ES MI ENEMIGO

**CAPITULO 2: EL PASADO, ES MI ENEMIGO. ¿DONDE ESTOY?**

**KAGOME POV**

No sabía qué hacer realmente, tenia 2 posibilidades:

1. Volver al pozo e intentar volver

2. Dar una vuelta por los alrededores y dependiendo de lo que encuentre actuar en consecuencia.

Mi mente llego rápido a realizar la 1º salida, pero la deseche al darme cuenta que mis amigas tenían razón, había estado tan metida en mis cosas y estudios, que me había olvidado de ser joven.

Así que seguí un impulso y corrí hacia el bosque, hacia una copa de un árbol que sobresalía del resto, no era lo mas lógico, al contrario de lo que mi razón me decía ya que parecía y tenía la corazonada de alejarme de la civilización.

Era un lugar muy hermoso y salvaje muchas veces ore para poder ver un lugar así. Durante toda mi infancia iba con mi madre por los senderos rocosos del bosque, aprendí a trepar con facilidad, conseguí una gran agilidad, que según ella herede de mi padre y de sus antepasados. Que según los arboles genealógicos, eran un clan poco conocido, pero muy poderoso de cazadores de demonios.

Cuando llegue a un hermoso claro me quede anonadada, en el centro había un gran árbol, todo era hermoso y vivido, lo único que salía de la belleza de cuadro era una mancha roja en el tronco. Cuando me acerque pude ver que no era una sino una persona, sellada en el tronco con una flecha.

Llevaba una túnica de color rojo ardiente que contrarrestaba con su largo cabello de color banco-plateado. Tarde cerca de 2 minutos en llegar junto al viejo árbol, al estar más cerca me fije en que el árbol había echado ligaduras en torno al cuerpo del chico y sobre su cabeza descansaban 2 monas orejas tipo perrito.

Lo admito era muy mono, lo que me intereso fueron las orejitas por lo que de forma cuidadosa me acerque y comprobé que tan suaves eran. La verdad es que se parecían a las de un animal de verdad. Me sorprendió el escuchar el ruido entre los arboles de gente y caballos.

Me dejo anonadada que nos rodearan en aquel árbol y nos miraran como a mostruos, vale el chico estaba sellado en él, pero yo no había hecho nada malo, solo ir y mirar. Creo que esto tenía una moraleja, no hacer caso a mis amigas en lo que me queda de vida.

la gente parecían aldeanos de otra época, lo bueno de estudiar la historia como si fuera lo único del mundo, aunque eso me volvió un antisocial. Me resbale y caí de culo en el césped, maldito roció y calzado no apto para agua, en un segundo estaba empapada en el suelo, siendo atada por unos cuantos.

Me cargaron en el caballo y me llevaron a una pobre aldea japonesa, por el aspecto parecían muy malaventurados, la verdad eso me estaba dando miedo. Una ¿mujer? La verdad es que no lo parecía, pelo banco atado en una coleta traje de sacerdotisa de color rojo (la parte de abajo) y blanca la de arriba un parche negro en uno de sus ojos, parecía que tenía más de medio siglo, soy joven y mis ojos son capaces de hacer aproximaciones.

Empezaron a discutir unos aldeanos y ella mientras me miraba de forma evaluadora, al parecer gano la discusión y se acerco a mí, se arrodillo, una cosa con su aspecto parece que va a caer muerta con un soplido (respeto a mis mayores solo son unas anotaciones de las que ella no se va a enterar por lo a quien le importa lo que opine de ella excepto a mi), y me echo de forma brusca unos "polvos" supuestamente purificadores, que me hicieron estornudar, me suponían un espíritu maligno, que se vayan a la puta de la nada me volvió a mirar de forma.

- Te pareces tanto a mi difunta hermana Kikio- el miedo me envolvió, ese nombre me sonaba demasiado, sobre todo si he leído muchos relatos de esa poderosa miko-. Soy Kaede, la miko de esta aldea.

-Soy Kagome y ...- miro de forma extraña mi colgante pero no comento nada. De fondo empezaron a escucharse demasiados ruidos para una zona sin conflictos. Por lo que la vieja, lo siento Kaede, y yo corrimos a fuera de la cabaña.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Todo fuera era un caos la extraña criatura que me ataco en el pozo de casa está en frente mío destruyendo todo a su paso. Parecía que me había notado cuando se giro de tal forma que me miraba con malicia y odio, claro ahora tenía menos extremidades.

- La perla de Shikon, entrégamela- el bicho me ataco y por los pelos logre apartarme de su camino, incluyendo a la miko. Ella parecía haber entrado en una especie de sock, la tuve que cargue tras la cabaña para que reaccionara.

- ¿Tienes la joya?- no me dio tiempo a responder ya que el monstruo me volvió a localizar.

Había algo que no entendía y menos aun la forma en la que transcurría la historia

Sé que he viajado en el tiempo. Obvio para alguien que ha leído miles de relatos de diferentes épocas que había en mi casa.

Me parezco a la miko que realizo un gran sacrificio. Renunciar a su amor por salvar su misión. Lo admito no lo apruebo en absoluto el amor antes del deber.

El chico del árbol debía ser aquel del que hablan las leyendas.

Parecía que poseía la joya y yo no tenía ni puta idea de donde estaba.

El bicho que me trajo aquí me sigue persiguiendo tras dejarlo medio muerto en el pozo (sin rastro de él en su debido momento).

Conclusión: NO VOLVER CASO A LAS AMIGAS QUE TENGO EN EL FUTURO, O ES EL PRESENTE, DA IGUAL, ME PROVOCAN MAS DISGUSTOS QUE BUENAVENTURAS.

AHORA BIEN **¡¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER?!**

* * *

**lo que tengo claro es hacia donde va dirigida** Kagome

ella tardara un tiempo en abandonar sus ideas "modernas" a pesar de su educación no cree que viajar en el tiempo sea posible y menos la existencia de esos seres en su tiempo. en lo que concierne a Inuyasha en el siguiente capitulo despierta y se enfrenta a la furia de Kagome, RECUERDEN QUE TIENE CONOCIMIENTOS DE UNA SACERDOTISA, AUN UN POCO MODERNOS NO QUITA QUE SEA DESCENDIENTE DE UNA GRAN FAMILIA DE MIKOS.

HASTA OTRO DÍA


	3. CAPITULO 3: DECISIONES EMERGENTES

**CAPITULO 3: DECISIONES EMERGENTES**

**KAGOME POV**

Yo negué como si la vida me valiera el intento, no había visto esa joya (excepto las falsificaciones del abuelo), la vieja me creyó y me mando a correr por el bosque, creo que me estaba usando de cebo para ese bicho de metros de y carácter destructivo. Ya me dijo que fuera al puto pozo de donde Salí, cosa que yo veía imposible ya que no me sabia el camino de vuelta.

Me deje utilizar por esos pobres aldeanos, ya que si lo veíamos desde su punto de vista ellos sufrieron mucho por mi mera llegada. Logre llegar hasta el claro del árbol, pero lo más extraño de todo no era que había llegado allí sin cometer error alguno, sino que el chico parecía estar despierto, me miraba con una mueca de fastidio y rencor, sin contar con la modestia.

Al ver sus dorados ojos me asuste, ese no era un color muy normal que digamos y menos si introducimos unos colmillos nada parecidos a los humanos, solo quedaban dos posibles variables: o era un youkai o un hanyou. Pero no entendía la razón por la cual estaba sellado en el árbol.

Siempre imagine que las dos clases de criaturas en un modo extraño odiaban a los humanos, y los humanos a ellos, pero lo que más me preocupo es que le hubieran sellado en vez destruirlo, debía ser muy poderoso o importante.

De pronto una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su cara, la maldad que demostraba me decía que no era pacifico.

- Desde cuando la gran Kikyo huye de un débil demonio- me pare en frente suyo con clara intención de darle un golpe en sus partes nobles ya que lo que tena por seguro es que era macho, hombre, lo que sea y un golpe en la entrepierna es la mejor solución posible.

Mi pobre intento de herirlo fue evitado por un ataque sorpresa del ciempiés gigante, que provoco que tuviera que retroceder algunos metros hacia el centro del claro. El parecía encantado ya que noto mi intento frustrado de herirle en su virilidad ya que soltó una amarga carcajada.

Por el fondo llegaron los aldeanos, lo raro fue que la vieja estaba en un estado de sock al ver al albino despierto. Parecía que eso no debía estar pasando y las cosas llevaban un mal rumbo, con lo cansada que estaba, la verdad puede que tenga mucha resistencia pero los acontecimientos del día me agotaron tanto física como emocionalmente.

La iluminación me llego éramos poco poderosos para poder matar a ese bicho tenía que buscar una salida.

- Quítame la flecha o te matara- la voz del chico parecía algo excitada, no sé qué preferir los enclenques o a los luchadores. Tenía 2 salidas o me dejaba llevar por el orgullo femenino y le ignoraba teniendo la posibilidad de morir bastante alta o me dejaba llevar por la razón y dejar que me ayudara pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

Cuando me acerque a retirar la flecha el bicho me ataco clavando sus colmillos en mi costado derecho de tal forma que un extraño objeto salió de mi cuerpo. Y si era verdad y era la perla de los cuatro espíritus. Lo que tenia fácil entendimiento era que si de verdad era la pieza de la que mi abuelo me había hablado mi única posibilidad era liberar a la criatura del tronco del árbol.

Con dolor me acerque a él y al tocar la flecha esta se desvaneció y el se vio liberado de su inmovilidad, de un movimiento grácil, mientras el otro demonio se transformaba.

Lo que esperaba es que fuese una buena idea y no me saliera el tiro por la culata, es decir yo rara vez confió mi vida en otros, en el pasado fue un tema que discutí con Hoyo ya que me llamaba desconfiada, vamos puede que en el presente estuve con él pero puedo decir que oí en su momento rumores de que me ponía los cuernos con una compañera de clase.

Vale era virgen y a mucha honra ya que según antiguos textos de la familia tener relaciones tena 2 consecuencias:

1. O perdía mis poderes por no ser mi compañero de alma, es decir el hombre predestinado para mí.

2. O mi poder de sacerdotisa se multiplicaba al unirme con mi pareja definitiva.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista constructivo, mi objetivo era, es y será estar con la persona que se me asigno al nacer este donde este. Aunque tenga que morir virgen.

Volviendo al tema del monstruo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de aguantar lo que pasase si no usaba mis poderes ya que empecé a notarlos otra vez, lo raro es que una vez que la esfera salió de mi cuerpo lo sentí fluir más libremente, como si hubiese sido un tapón y estuviera evitando el avance en su desarrollo y evolución.

Los acontecimientos tenían muy mala pinta

El chico, me parecía que me iba a traicionar a la primera de cambio. Tengo que tener un ojo en el por si acaso.

La vieja, me miraba como si quisiera matarme. Por Kami solo quite la puta flecha que sujetaba al chico, no es que hubiera apretado el botón del apocalipsis.

De otro punto de vista la vieja también me miraba con otro tipo de desconfianza una vez que me vio mi colgante, es decir es una reliquia familiar y la que yo tengo tiene siglos pasando generacionalmente.

El monstruo ciempiés, ahora tenía la perla de los 4 espíritus dentro de su cuerpo, por lo que las posibilidades de que la recupere son casi nulas sin ayuda externa.

La puta perla, como llego a parar a mi cuerpo, que yo sepa nunca me había comido la cosa esa y dudo mucho que sea accidental, vamos es un pelín imposible que ese objeto se creara en mi cuerpo de la nada.

El pasado me parece algo salvaje, por mucho que me gusta estudiar el pasado esto, no tenia lógica.

También, no es que sea miedosa, pero tenía un presentimiento de que si no me marchaba al instante, mejor dicho que debía de haberme marchado antes, no tendría forma de llevar mi aburrida pero segura vida normal.

Es decir, como es posible que me ocurra a mí esto. Solo soy una chica de 18 años que vive en un templo, excepto la tontería de mi abuelo toda la ciudad mejor dicho toda la sociedad juvenil del vecindario, sane que lo suyo solo es palabrería.

De lejos veo caer el cuerpo del monstruo en trozos y corro a coger la esfera dentro del único pedazo en movimiento, por lo que momentáneamente estoy a salvo. Como he dicho momentáneamente ya que el tío que estaba sellado en el árbol me ataco l bueno que reaccione a tiempo y cree una barrera espiritual algo débil.

**¡¿QUE HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?!**

* * *

**A CONTINUACIÓN, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL NARRADOR INUYASHA, HE INTENTADO DEJARLE IGUAL DE GRUÑÓN PERO SUS DISPUTAS SERÁN MUY PARECIDAS PERO MENOS DURADERAS YA QUE KAGOME LE PARARA CON SUS PODERES DE MICO O CON OTROS MÉTODOS NO USARA TANTO EL COLLAR COMO EN EL ANIME Y EL MANGA.**

**ESTA KAGOME PRIMERO ESTA EN UN ESTADO DE SOCK PERO CON EL PASO DE LOS CAPÍTULOS MOSTRARA UNA CARA COMPLETAMENTE RELAJADA DE ESTAR EN EL PASADO, LO BUENO ES QUE NO TENDRÁ QUE VOLVER TAN REGULAR PARA LOS EXÁMENES PERO...**


End file.
